This invention relates to an improved apparatus for mounting running motors for a hydrostatically driven vehicle.
There have so far been employed two methods for mounting running motors; that is, one is to mount a running motor on the inside of a reduction gear casing fitted to the vehicle body frame by means of bolts or to mount the running motor on the inside of the vehicle body frame by bolts independently of the reduction gear casing fitted to the outside thereof. The former method, however, has been disadvantageous in that, if the final reduction gear casing is disconnected from the running gear to remove the casing from the vehicle body frame, then the running motor drops by its dead load and therefore a measure for holding the running motor must be taken thus causing a difficulty and inconvenience upon making maintenance and repairs. Whilst, the latter method has also been disadvantageous in that it is required to make fine finishing of the inside and outside surfaces of the vehicle body frame in order to obtain an accuracy for fitting thus requiring much labor for working.